Modern vehicles commonly have a variety of safety equipment to protect occupants. For example, inflatable restraints can be integrated with vehicle components located in the interior of the vehicle. Side airbag apparatuses have been proposed in which an airbag is accommodated in a folded state at a roof side rail portion at a pillar portion, behind a roof head lining. During deployment, the side airbag apparatuses can release into the vehicle compartment between the roof head lining and a pillar garnish. While it can be important to provide such a side airbag apparatus release location between the roof head lining and pillar garnish, it can be undesirable for the pillar garnish to break or extend into an occupant compartment. Further, it can be undesirable for the side airbag apparatuses to expand behind the pillar garnish. Further, it can be undesirable for the pillar garnish to be too stiff in response to an impact on an interior facing surface thereof.